


Taste of You

by HawttSauce



Series: Tastes (Senku/Gen omegaverse) [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha!Senkuu, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, But Senkuu is okay with that, Dirty Talk, Don't take this seriously pls., Gen is thirsty, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, No beta'ed?? we diE liKe meN, Omega Verse, Omega!Gen, Poor Chrome he's just a victim, Rimming, Scents & Smells, Senkuu gives him THE TALK, Slick kink??, Smut, THIS IS PORN OKAY, This Is STUPID, a little ooc, brief mention of mpreg but not actually, no mpreg not today satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawttSauce/pseuds/HawttSauce
Summary: Breathing deep again and again. Flowers... some type of flower he couldn’t decipher and a sweet but a little spicy scent was added. Something flowery, sweet with a little bit of... cinnamon?Flowery scent.It certainly was that Asagiri Gen bastard. Of course he would get an annoying and... enticing scent... just like him._______WARNING: Tiny spoilers of the manga, don't read if you don't want me to spoil you ??





	Taste of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is stupid and a little OoC? but i sort of wanted to write this hahahjsh 
> 
> English isn't my first language so you'll may find some errors, but thanks for reading this crap!! we really need more fanfics about these bois, i swear i already read everything here! hahaha TuT  
thanks for reading, i love ya<333

The life for the Kingdom of Science was a little pacific after Ruri had been cured, causing the joy and loyalty of the villagers to Senkuu, quickly becoming their new leader. Even Magma, despite looking a bit annoyed, he seemed to have no plans to kill him yet. Strange, but appreciated somehow. There was no time to lose in situations like these, even after having Tsukasa's empire in their side.  
But, although now the village and Tsukasa's empire joined the Kingdom of Science, that didn't mean there was time to laze around, everyone was still working hard. Being spring and with some seeds to plant, their agenda was busier now that they had more people in their side.

  
“ Hey, Senkuu! I think I found more seeds, do you think these will help? “ Kohaku opened her fist and looked impatiently at Senkuu. They had to be useful for something! Kohaku had been walking around all the lands she knew for days, finding only more useless land and silly rocks until she had found these in a suspiciously empty place!

Senkuu, who had been sitting under a tree thinking about possible places to find more seeds, felt Kohaku's stare and quickly examined the seeds. A smirk appeared in his face.

“ These are carrot seeds, of course they’re going to help, i'm ten billion percent sure! kukuku, you can give them to Taiju, he'll know what to do. I’m a scientist, not a gardener after all. “

Kohaku looked at him strangely, her eyes trying to search intensely for something in his. Realizing after some seconds that she could not know anything with that method, she looked away thoughtfully.

  
"What?" Senkuu was no longer looking at her, but he noticed that the way her body language had changed, he knew that Kohaku had something to say. _Apparently I learned something useful after hearing the mentalist babble for hours,_ Senkuu thought.

  
“ I've been thinking... your people and mine... the villagers, are we the same species... right? “ Kohaku looked at him carefully, seeking some bodily response from Senkuu. Noticing the boy's face of confusion, she decided to explain herself better. "I’m not crazy. Some of us... Kinrou, Chrome, Suika... and even the idiot Ginrou and some more villagers noticed you’re kind of weird... “

"Explain. " The red-eyed boy looked at ther. Weird? Maybe a little. They were from different times, after all. Thousands of years apart thanks to the event that had petrified everyone. Even some basic knowledge had impressed the entire village, such as the ramen he had prepared when he'd just arrived, for example. Or something so normal like phones, even though the one they had built didn't get very close to the ones they had in the 'modern world' Something more weirder than science for them was something impossible for Senkuu to think about.

“ We noticed that... some of you disappear for days smelling strange and funny... and-”

Smell?

“ Act all weird! “a third voice joined the conversation. Chrome sat next to Senkuu, sighing with annoyance. Frowning, he continued, "A few days ago I asked Yuzuriha if she could sew my clothes, the ones that had been torn during our last exploration, " he explained. " And yesterday I went to see if my clothes were ready, but I found Yuzuriha on the floor panting, her room smelled very sweet! I got so scared thinking something had exploded! I tried to take her to her bed so she could at least be comfortable, but she started crying. " Chrome gulped and stared at Senkuu with an annoyed look. " Taiju appeared out of nowhere, and growled, _he fucking growled! At me_! He looked like he was about to beat me, but luckily I runned! and after that, today, the mentalist agreed to teach me some tricks last week. I looked for him everywhere, but I didn't found him! When I finally found him, he was inside a large tree trunk, he was just like Yuzuriha! I thought he was hurt, but do you know what he did when I tried to help him getting out there? He _hissed_ at me and said i'm not his 'Alpha' whatever the fuck that it and tried to bit me! " Chrome growled and closed his eyes. " This happens very often! "

“Looks like Yuzuriha had her heat and you never heard of one, pfft. “ Senkuu snorted and closed his eyes, these were normal occurrences with people's dynamics, it happened all the time. But then it hit him... Chrome not being ‘Gen’s Alpha’ … “ Wait, the mentalist is an omega?! “ it certainly made sense. The mentalist disappeared very often, very very often. And almost always matched the mating cycle everyone knew the omegas had. From three to seven days, every one or two months. Senkuu smirked. Asagiri Gen certainly had a flowery scent and he was very pretty, but Senkuu had thought he was a beta. A beta with a stronger scent. “ Kukuku, that’s very interesting. I wonder who’s the mentalist’s alpha. I'm ten billion percent sure his mate is an idiot just like him. ”

  
Chrome and Kohaku stared at him as if he had grown a second head, but after several seconds of silence, Kohaku agreed with the black-haired boy.

“ What the hell are you talking about? That's why we think y’all weird! Heat, Alpha, Omega, sudden personality change... that’s sorcery! “

“Uh? What, no. Well... it certainly doesn’t have a scientific explanation _yet,_ but dynamics are normal. It’s harder for omegas now, though. In this stone world I bet there aren’t inhibitors, betas don’t have heat cycles and Alpha’s only rut when there’s a omega in heat that interests them. You already know this, though. “ Senkuu sighed and touched his chin. “Betas are the 70 percent of poblation, Alphas the 20 percent, and Omegas are the 10 percent, or were. Maybe we can try to do some inhibitors soon. I thought none of us were omegas, except Yuzuriha but maybe there are a few, hiding like the mentalist. The world is cruel, you know. It won’t be easy, we need more materials and hope for Yuzuriha or Gen to remember their pills description if they took them. It should said the components, maybe we can make injections if they have the same formula. Kukuku, a new challenge. “He grinned while he rambled, standing up.

Yuzuriha was with Taiju, that was obvious. And Gen apparently was alone, maybe he was still where Chrome had found him if his alpha wasn't with him which made sense because he'd never seen the mentalist with anyone else than their friends. Senkuu always had an amazing self-control, if the mentalist was in heat, surely Senkuu would be okay. He wasn’t an Alpha who listened to his dick often anyway.

“ Wow, I don’t understand anything. Uh... what are... those things? Aren't you human, Senkuu? “Chrome asked curiously.

“In heat... that sounds like something an animal would do. We’re in spring, right? Lot of animals do dirty things out there... wait, you do the same?! “ Kohaku paled.

Senkuu stared at both of them, they seemed to have no idea about the dynamics, as if they had never heard of them.  
But, now that Senkuu thought about it, everything was suspicious. When he had arrived and stayed at the village about two years ago, in all of that time he had never seen the villagers act according to some dynamic. If anything, they all looked anc acted like betas. None looked or acted according to some stereotype: strong and proud like Alphas... maybe Magma fit a little in the stereotype, but the man didn't smelled like anything. Senkuu always had been proud of his outstanding sense of smell, but in his time of stay he'd never noticed any unusual smell. And nobody really had the omega stereotype personality. And on the other hand, his fellow petrified friends did have a smell. Yuzuhira smelled like cotton candy and kindness, Taiju smelled like wood and courage. Tsukasa smelled like earth and strenght. Gen certainly had a flowery smell, but Senkuu never tried to discover or think more about the mentalist's scent. Whenever Gen was very close or passed by, something inside Senkuu's stomach was spinning and his heart beated fast, his mouth watering.

There was nothing more illogical than a brain in love.

_No, don’t think about it._ Senkuu gulped.

  
Perhaps, after most of the humanity was petrified, and as the generations of survivors grew larger and larger, had the dynamics genes been gradually disappearing? It didn't make much sense, but it could be a possibility. Perhaps it could even be a possible answer to why the population of Alphas and Omegas was declining generation after generation back in the 'modern world'

  
With a sigh, Senkuu smirked maliciously.

  
“ Nee, Chrome. Can you lead me to where you found Gen after I give you two _the talk_? “

“I don’t like where this is going. “ Kohaku whispered.

* * *

  
Senkuu checked a final time the bag he would take with him to see Gen, in it he carried some fruit and water. Briefly remembering that the last thing omegas did in their heat was leaving their nest- or tree trunk on this occasion. Probably the fool had forgotten to take some food with him if he wanted to hide quickly.

And thinking more about it... Senkuu now realized that Gen always acted a little strange when he was about to disappear: he usually looked fidgety, nervous and... closer. He touched Senkuu for everything, fingers running softly in Senkuu‘s skin, or sudden touches in his hair. Or sometimes he just disappeared out of nowhere.

With a Chrome all blushed and nervous – thanks to the talk about his world of dynamics (a very detailed one, _mind you_), they both headed to Gen’s location.

The trip was silent, with Senkuu occasionally looking everywhere, his inner Alpha on alert in case something was happening to his omega.

_Woah_, his omega. _Chill, Senkuu._ He thought to himself. _You only need to take him back to their dormitory_ –or the cabin that used to be Chrome’s.

Without thinking much, Senkuu breathed deep, wanting to calm down. But instead of fresh air, a delicious scent made its way to Senkuu’s lungs, making him shiver instantly. His eyes opened like two plates, It felt like he was breathing silk, which was weird but was a pleasant and soft feeling. And the scent... he even felt it in his tongue, deliciously teasing him. Senkuu couldn’t help it, he groaned and closed his eyes, licking his lips. Breathing deep again and again. Flowers... some type of flower he couldn’t decipher and a sweet but a little spicy scent was added. Something flowery, sweet with a little bit of... cinnamon?

  
_Flowery scent_.

  
It certainly was that Asagiri Gen bastard.

Of course he would get an annoying and... enticing scent... just like him.

His pants felt tighter every second, Senku couldn't help it, the smell was very arousing. Asagiri could be an excelent lying idiot with some egocentrism but... he had a seducing nature too, Senkuu couldn’t deny it: his playful soft voice, his expressions when he wasn’t being an idiot and... _god_, his every moves. Like that one time when they were swimming in the lake. The bastard was looking at Senkuu intensely while removing his coat, and then his yukata slowly when nobody was looking. Teasingly touching his legs and his chest in a very erotic manner, licking his lips and winking at Senkuu when his hands not so subtly touched his crotch.

Senkuu felt a hard slap behind his head, stopping all of his thoughts about Asagiri Gen.

“ Fuck, that hurt Chrome! “He growled, looking at his friend with irritation.

_No, stop Senkuu. You’re being irrational. You’re useless like this, go back and come back when his heat ends!_ His rational self talked, making an annoying point.

_But Gen’s scent smells so good, it won’t hurt if I come closer... and maybe have a taste of him. If you help him the only way you can, he can sober up sooner and talk._ His alpha self also made a good point.

“ You were being weird, like Taiju! Fuck, why are you two so scary?! What happened, anyway?! You're drooling! “Chrome bit his lip nervously, staring at him.

Right, he can’t smell Gen.… that’s... that’s good.

Senkuu breathed deeply again, trying not to moan at the way too erotic scent. _So good... I wonder if his... his sli- focus. It’s Asagiri Gen! That idiot... the cute idiot... that lying bastard who wrote shitty books. You’re going to bring him back to the cabin, wait till’ he gets out of his... heat-filled mind and ask about his inhibitors. Also, he’s going to be safe there. I will be there... I’ll protect him of other alphas and daring betas._

_Yeah... I’ll do that. I need him to make inhibitors and stop situations like this. _

Senkuu slapped himself hard and looked at Chrome with a confident smile. His eyes shining with arousal but his mind set with the challenge.

“ I’m fine, ten billion percent. “ Senkuu made his way, following the enticing scent with a predatory smile. “ Let’s get this over, Chrome. Maybe we can make ramen when we get back. “

“Aaahh yes! “Chrome smiled brightly and followed the scientist. The promise of a challenge and ramen was more than enough for him.

* * *

Asagiri Gen was not having a great time, and that was an understament.

This was the second day he was hiding inside a tree trunk a little far away from the village. He was lucky he found this large tree with a big hole on a side when he was about to pass out because a heat wave hit him hard. It was big enough, so he fit perfectly in it. But the problem was that he’d no longer had the strenght to stand up and keep going. He didn’t liked the stares some alphas or betas were giving him when he was about to have his heat: His scent always got stronger when it was coming, like the other omegas, and everyone knew it. Even Ryusui noticed and he was pretty far away when he yelled that Senkuu would be glad.

That bastard.

Usually his heats ended around the fourth or even the seventh day (that happened twice. It was weird and tiring, Gen really wished it won't happen again), and running away with nothing to eat or drink now seemed like the worst idea he ever had, _and it was._

His heart ached... and his hole too, but that wasn’t something he wanted to think about now.

With a pout in his mouth, he stared at the tree in front of him. Senkuu didn’t get the hint, _again_. Since Gen joined the Kingdom of Science he sort of falled for Senkuu. He was handsome, of course, but his personality and the way they both got along was something that gained his heart, the alpha never looking down at him for being an omega. When his third heat came and realized he really, really liked the scientist, he made his plan. He wanted to spend them with the younger alpha.  
Gen had tried to touch Senkuu’s scent gland and seduce him too many times, but Senkuu always thought Gen was brushing off an insect from him. He tried to amplify his sweeter scent when he was about to go in heat to make Senkuu lose his mind, but the idiot holded his breath. He tried touching him way too much, but Senkuu ignored him. Even he asked Yuzuriha to make him a thong! One night he saw Senkuu already in bed, thinking. Gen gave him his back and started stripping off of his clothes slowly and teasingly, putting on a show. Moving his hips slowly and bending a little. And when he was only using the beautiful thong, he touched his ass in a erotic manner and played with the strings. When he turned to see Senkuu, hoping for a eager boy with a delicious boner, he saw that the young alpha was already sleeping!

Gen shivered at the thought of what would’ve happened if Senkuu knew of his intentions. Maybe he would put on the rational card with him, that idiot... but Gen decided to dream about a situation where Senkuu gave up and spoiled rotten Gen with his desires.

The mentalist groaned when he felt himself leaking more slick thanks to his thoughts. He felt gross, he’d been inside the tree trunk for two days, thinking of how Senkuu would look in a rut, helping him with his heat. His whole bottom was wet with slick, dirt sticking to his clothes and his legs. His body all sensitive. Maybe he should’ve accepted Chrome’s help yesterday and not hissing at him when he was in the middle of a heat wave... making him think of nothing but a good swollen knot... Gen licked his lips and mewled. If he had accepted Chrome’s help he would be inside the cabin now, making a very small nest with Senkuu’s pillow and sheets while the other was working. It sounded like heaven right now.

God, he felt so empty... A very bad thing about the stone world was that there were no toys for unmated omegas like him. Back in the modern world, Gen had his fair collection when he didn’t felt like taking injections or pills. Now his petty wishes for a heat sounded absurd to him. What he would give to have these inhibitors he threwd now! And he couldn’t use his fingers, he tried all the past times but it wasn’t enough! And they didn‘t filled him anyway, he felt so weak to even try sneaking his fingers through his coat.

He mewled again, closing his eyes. Maybe if he called for Senkuu he could come... It was a silly thought, but it was everything he could do now, or that‘s what his inner omega told him. Even if he had the strenght to go back to the village, he wasn’t that stupid. There were Tsukasa’s men who were now part of the Kingdom of Science, some of them in particular were dangerous. An omega in heat wasn’t that much of a threat. He couldn’t even walk properly! He felt pathetic.

Still with his eyes closed, he tried to calm himself by breathing slowly.

After some seconds of deep breathing, he caught up a way too familiar scent. Footsteps came closer and closer, the scent was getting stronger too, but it had something more in it. Smelled so... enticing and more spicy than normal.

Then the footsteps stopped and the scent was stronger than ever. He felt a cold hand caressing his cheek slowly, Gen immediately knew who was touching him. It was hard to not recognize these calloused and cold hands, he touched them everyday after all. He moaned loudly and accepted the caress eagerly, more slick leaking from his hole. He couldn’t help it. He tried opening his eyes: everything was blurry but the familiar body in front of him was all he needed, without thinking he licked the one finger that was resting closer to his mouth.

“ Mentalist... “ Ahh, Senkuu’s beautiful voice.

“ Senkuu-chan " Gen moaned and took Senkuu’s finger inside his mouth, caressing it slowly and wetly with his tongue. His half-lidded eyes shined with arousal.

Senkuu was having a hard time resisting Gen’s tactics. His alpha was screaming at him to scare Chrome away and spoil this needy omega who oh god, was leaking a slick that only made him harder and harder. He wondered if it would taste as good as it smelled, and just how silky would it feel in his fingers, sticky and warm, how good it would coat his member...

“Uh... guys.. Are you.. Uh, having that alpha-omega moment Senkuu explained with much detail? “Chrome blushed hard at the sight in front of him. Thanks to Senkuu’s evil talk he didn’t even needed he knew what was happening. Gen looked weird to him and his coat was strangely wet... was that the omega’s wet thing Senkuu put so much detail explaining in Gen’s clothes?! And it was painfully obvious Senkuu had a boner! Oh god, no, no, no. _This can’t be happening!_ Chrome paled when he fully understood the situation.

Fuck, it was strange and uncomfortable as hell! And how could he look at his friends the same way after this?! And they were both guys! Chrome didn’t have a problem with that, of course not, but it was weird, he never met a guy who had the hots for another guy! And they weren’t just guys, they were Senkuu and the mentalist! More weird!

When he heard Senkuu’s low growl and Gen whimpering, he made his mind immediately.

“Uhh, you do your business and I'm going back! Uh... stay saf-safee! “Chrome cried and headed back to the village, more than ready to wash his poor eyes and forget about this strange day.

When Senkuu confirmed Chrome wasn’t around anymore, he turned to Gen. The mentalist sure was very pretty, but the sight of him this wrecked was out of this world. His half-lidded eyes, staring at him with so much desire... his soft lips and even the scar he had now gave him a cute but sort of tough look. He couldn’t look so much at his body, Gen still was inside the tree tunk but Senkuu noticed that the sexy and soft-looking legs were sort of sticky: his coat was at his middle thighs height, and a pair of boxers and Gen's pants laid in the ground. So he wasn’t wearing anything under the yukata... He gulped hard... the mentalist never made things easier, uh?

_Think with your brain, not with your dick!_ His rational self talked again. _If I carry him to the village, we’ll be fine and he’ll rest. You’ll ask him between moments about his inhibitors and start thinking where to find materials. Heats won’t be a problem anymore and everyone with this dynamic productivity will rise! We need his information, we need everyone’s cooperation so we can restore the world sooner. There’s no time to think about mating!_

_Yes._.. Senkuu thought. _That’s what I'm going to do._

Except he wasn’t that strong physically. He needed Gen’s cooperation, he needed him strong enough to walk. Why’d he let Chrome go?!

“Gen... “ Senkuu cleared his throat. If this wasn’t a test about his body and his mind desires, he didn’t know what it was. This was hard. “I need you to get up, we’re going to the village. “

Gen stared at him while licking his lips. His head was dizzy, his body so hot and aching, and he just felt so horny... but he was conscious enough to know what Senkuu was saying. Going to the village... it seemed like the best plan... but...

“ But... I-I feel so empty...” Gen whimpered and moved his leg, lifting his yukata a little and giving Senkuu an obscene view of Gen’s pretty balls. They looked very soft... It was obvious he was hard.

“ Uhh... it won’t be l-long. “ Did he just stuttered?! Trying to not look at Gen’s privates, he tried focusing in his face. His pretty and blushed face didn’t helped neither, but it was better than staring to his... manhood. This wasn’t good, he wasn’t acting like himself at all. Where’s his usual confident self? “Come on, I'm ten billions percent sure that you won’t even notice when we get there. ”

Gen mewled and closed his eyes as if the words had hurt him, but a little plan made its way to Gen’s mind.

He opened his eyes and pouted, at least he would be out of the tree trunk. It was getting uncomfortable by each second that passed, he lifted his arms in signal to help him to get up. Senkuu immediately knew what to do and helped Gen with a small push, Gen was standing now. Their height was about the same and they looked like the same age too, except that Gen was three years older.

Then Gen took the opportunity and searched for Senkuu’s scent gland quickly. When he spotted it, he buried his face in Senkuu’s neck. He hugged him tightly by his waist and inhaled deeply Senkuu’s scent, nuzzling his face with the other’s throat: He smelled like books, juicy apples and something else he couldn’t describe but it was so manly and oh so Senkuu at the same time. Something special with a hint of danger. Maybe it had to do with his habit of threatening everyone with dangerous chemicals.

Without fighting back his urges, his pink and warm tongue poked out and licked slowly Senkuu’s scent gland: it was so delicious, just how it smelled. The skin so soft and warm... both of them moaned loudly, Senkuu’s boner pressed hard at his thigh.

“Please... p-please, Senkuu-chan~ I feel so empty, Senkuu-chan... can you help me?“Gen whimpered and gave little bits at Senkuu’s sensitive neck. His thigh now grinding into the other man’s boner. He smirked evilly and tried stripping off of his coat with one arm, the other still on Senkuu’s waist, half-hugging him. The coat falled onto the ground, and immediately he tried to continue with his yukata. Unfortunately, Senkuu stopped him.

“Stop joking, mentalist. L-let's go, you should rest. Can you walk? “ Senkuu tried to put a distance between them. Having Gen in front of him smelling so heavenly was something, and having him in his arms attacking his very sensitive scent gland was another. Thanks to Gen’s decision to lick him there, he felt lightly the others scent and was driving him crazy.

_Rational, stay rational!_

“ Can’t... this is a very embarrassing situation we have here, S-Senkuu-chan. “Gen smiled and stared at him with that arrogant look of his. His annoying singing-like voice shouldn’t arouse him right now... but it was. “But as you can smell, I'-I'm not exactly in the best conditions... “he continued to try taking off his yukata, but he couldn’t. He needed both of his hands, but no touching Senkuu wasn’t an option either. With a heavy sigh, he started lifting the fabric while the other wasn’t looking.

“I can see that. “Senkuu kept looking around them, searching and hoping for somebody that could help them. He really needed to train himself psysically someday. “But we need- " Then he looked at Gen, his own cheeks reddening at the sight of the other man lifting his yukata. His legs really were a view to be hold: his thighs a little meaty and so attractive, a liquid running down made them look wet. His pretty balls came into view soon, showing a little of black pubic hair above them. Gen’s cock was visible too, hard and beautiful - cocks can be beautiful? - and precum leaking off of his slit. His tip looked swollen and red, he was sure it hurt. Precum danced its way slowly through the mans cock, pooling at the base and caressing his balls before it falled onto the ground. The musky scent along with the sweet scent of slick was making him dizzy. The red-eyed boy licked his lips.

_Maybe a little taste won’t hurt... _his alpha was growling with need._ Look at him, he clearly needs my knot. I’m sure his pretty little hole is just waiting for me to fill it up with my cum.. It’s going to be so good, it’s going to feel amazing, Senkuu. Knot the omega, he wants it. Look at him. He wants to mate with you._

Then, he snapped out of the trance when he felt Gen palming him through his pants with the hand that was half-hugging him earlier, purring and staring hard at Senkuu.

“Senkuu-chan... It’s okay, listen to your instincs. I-I want it... “He pressed and cupped Senkuu’s boner with his hand. His sickly-sweet voice hitched and his purring got louder. “Mmm, I can feel you’re big... “ _Maybe I can manipulate him if he’s trying to stay ‘rational’ like he says_, Gen thought light-headed. He felt weak and hot, his insides ached needily: he wasn’t so sure it could work, he just wanted to feel full with Senkuu’s cock. He wasn’t that embarrassed by the situtation, he had feelings for the scientist since he oficially joined the Kingdom of Science more or so. His heat was convenient to show his feelings for him, though in a very sexual way.

“C-cover yourself, idiot! “ Senkuu tried to slap the mentalist’s hand, trying to stop him from lifting his yukata more. But the damage was done, the erotic look of Asagiri Gen’s privates were burned in his mind. He was embarrassed to admit it was going to be an excellent memory and perfect material for when he felt the need to jerk off. Restore the world was everything in his mind most of the time, but he ashamedly admited that sometimes he felt the need to pleasure himself. Gen’s face was in Senkuu’s thoughts when it happened anyway. He tried to not do it often though, he didn’t needed wasting time on these things. “If you come with me, I can try to make inhibitors for you. The sooner, the better. R-right? “He sneaked his other hand between them, trying to retire the mentalist’s hand from his hard cock. He already could feel his knot starting to swell at his base. His skin felt hot and tiny sweat drops started to appear in his face. His alpha was growling more and more with each second that passed and his own self-control slipping away.

Embarrassingly, he thought he was having a rut.

“ Is my scent not good enough for you, alpha? “Gen whimpered, his face expression was like he got hurt. His lower lip was trembling and his eyes shined with tears. Spending time with the bastard taught Senkuu when he was faking it, and in this moment, he was. But even when he knew about this, he still felt bad for the omega.

“No... it’s, it’s good. It smells wonderful, mentalist. “

“Yeah...? Then why aren’t y-you touching me? I’m not attractive enough for you, alpha? “Gen nuzzled his face into Senkuu’s face, leaving tiny trails of drool on his skin. While the other wasn’t watching, he guided his own hand to his ass, trying to get some of his slick in his fingers. He remembered reading that alphas couldn’t resist the taste of slick if it was produced by an omega they liked. And by Senkuu’s look, he sure was having a rut. Watching ruts porn back in the modern world sure helped him now. “Open up~ “he tapped insistently with his fingers Senkuu’s soft lips.

“You’re very pretty... Gen.” _Focus,_ Senkuu. _Don’t let him get you into his trap._ “ We really sh- _mmhpf_" There. A pair of fingers entered his mouth when he was talking, he felt confused for a second till’ a heavenly taste filled his tasting buds. Senkuu groaned and started licking the fingers without a second thought, with one of his hand he guided Gen’s one and started pushing it more into his mouth. He didn’t know what that was, but it was the most delicious thing he ever tasted. It tasted sweet, but spicy. The consistency was a little sticky but it felt amazing in his tongue. It was like ice cream, but heavier.

“I’m glad you like my slick. It flatters me so much, Senkuu-chan ~” The bastard smirked and continued to palm his boner.

_Gen’s slick._

“ _Asagiri Gen._ “ Senkuu warned him.

“Maybe if you fuck me just once, my heat would e-end. “Gen licked Senkuu’s cheek and nipped softly. He really hoped that his manipulation techniques helped him in this situation. Feeling Senkuu’s member in his hand and not in his hole was affecting him, he wanted it badly. “Just once, Senkuu-chan. Only the tip! it would satisfy my omega ~ then, I promise, I will fall asleep and w-won’t cause problems till’ my heat ends. If I'm alone in this, then I'm only going to feel the pain. “Gen purred sweetly.

“ You won’t. “ Senkuu breathed deep, the mentalist’s scent was everywhere. It was very intoxicating, a beautiful torture for his self-control. He kept looking and hoping for somebody to appear out of nowhere. “Heats don’t stop after one sexual intercourse. They last days... and the t-tip won’t help. In order to stop the pain during a heat wave, you’ll need a k-knot. And af-after that, the process will repeat until your body decides to stop. Everyone knews this. The pain is a real thing, though. “

_Almost there_, Gen thought maliciously.

With a hurt sound, Gen stopped purring and looked at Senkuu with half-lidded eyes. He really looked like he was fighting with himself, he was sweating and staring at him intensely. The mentalist licked his lips and pouted.

“I won’t force you to mate with me, you know... “He sighed, making him look like he was about to cry. “I preferred you, Senkuu-chan... you’re so confident, you t-take care of others but you make it look like you only do it for your own benefit... you’re handsome. You really are a lady killer. And you’re smart. “Gen stopped palming Senkuu’s erection, and with a final lick in his cheek, he tried to walk away, his legs feeling wobbly. “Maybe I'll ask Ryusui-chan, he’s an alpha too. I think our p-pups are going to be the most beautiful kids in the village, don’t you agree, Senkuu-chan? Maybe when we restore the world, I'll change my name to Nanami Gen. ”

He knew this was Gen playing dirty tricks with him, but he couldn’t help the wave of jealousy he felt.

  
“No! “ Senkuu growled, hugging tightly the older omega. Now his erection pressed hard against the mentalist’s ass. With the coat off, it was easier to touch the other man’s skin. He leaded one of his hands to Gen’s left leg and started caressing it. Soft, wet with slick. I wonder if he would moan if i lick his thighs.” You’re not allowed to carry anyone else's pups. “ Senkuu hissed and licked Gen’s neck.

_Yes... I got him_. Gen moaned loudly and smirked with pleasure, he started grinding his ass to the scientist manhood, bending a little.

“A-are you going to fuck me, alpha ~? “

_Think rati- fuck it, I'm going to fuck him._ Senkuu moaned. _One time won’t hurt... And I'm already in a rut thanks to him. We can’t get back when we’re so horny. I don’t know if he’s loud, he might scare the children. Or i’ll do it... I hate to admit that the stereotype of protective alphas is a little real. If somebody comes closer to him like this, I might fight someone. I feel like he's mine._

“ See that tree in front of you? You can hold onto it while fuck you. “ The scientist cupped Gen’s chin and made him look at the tree he signaled.

“ Gladly ~ “ Gen started purring again and gave him a wicked smile while he started taking off his yukata. Ahh, this would be an amazing opportunity to show Senkuu his thong if only he had it when he went searching for a place to hide. It would be for another day, he decided.

Slowly taking off the laces of his yukata, he let it fall putting on a show. The fabric caressing his naked shoulders, then his waist and finally revealing the back of his thighs. He made the same stripping little show he’d made in the cabin where Senkuu had fallen asleep. Since he had taking off his boxers briefs a long time ago, the view of the mentalist’s ass was very appreciated by Senkuu. Two sinfully round globes were the scientist’s treat.

Gen tried to walk without falling, sighing with relief when he made it. Leaning slowly with one hand, he turned a little to look at the alpha intensely: with the other hand, he parted apart one of his flushed asscheeks, revealing a pink and puckered hole. It was leaking that delicious slick more and more, twitching and all wet. He betted Gen was enjoying this, the sexy and sick bastard. The sight made Senkuu groan.

“ Wanna taste some more, Senkuu-chan~? “He wiggled his ass, bending and showing more of his privates. “You certainly were enjoying my l-love juices, haha. “

Gen was in the perfect position to fuck him from behind: his ready and wet hole, followed by his perineum and the back of his pretty balls. If he tried harder, he could look at the mentalist’s flushed dripping cock. Senkuu licked his lips, the view was watering his mouth and filled him with so much lust and desire. He definitely wanted to spoil the omega rotten with his tongue!

There were thoughts in his mind about not doing this because it really was irrational and he could just force the mentalist to walk, but Senkuu had enough of it. He was tired of denying himself for so long. Yeah, since he met the bastard he knew he was pretty, and he avoided him when talking to him wasn’t necessary. A brain filled with love was irrational, illogical and useless in this stone world. But on the other hand, the man was a serious teasing! It was crime having him walking around being that pretty and smelling so enticing, seducing him with his every move, words and tricks.

_The world isn’t going to end if I don’t try to restore it for a day..._

With that final thought, he came closer to the mentalist and started to get naked too. When he finally was only wearing his tight boxers - the ones that now had a big wet patch where his glans would be-, he dropped to his knees and groped those two round globes in fron of him. Senkuu squezeed them while he licked his lips, staring at the soft skin. Gen retired his own hand in order to maintain his balance with the help of the tree. With a final caress in both asscheeks and a kiss, he parted them out. His prize twitched when he blowed a little.

“ Aaah. D-don't tease me, Senkuu-chan. “Gen whimpered and pushed himself a little, wanting the scientist closer to him. His eyes begged him and his cute lips pouted.

Senkuu guided one of his hands to his hard cock to adjust it, caressing it only for a second. The start of his swollen knot was more than ready to expand inside the mentalist’s hole, waiting impatiently. He groaned, not yet.

With both of his hands on Gen’s ass, he parted them again. He licked his lips with eagerness and came closer and closer, finally taking a taste of the hole that produced the sweetest and very addicting slick. He immediately moaned loudly. The liquid in his tongue felt a little heavy, Gen’s sweet scent was very present along the musky one and god, the flavor was just more than _fabulous,_ he couldn’t describe it. There were no words for Gen’s awesome love juices.

“S-Senkuu-chan, mmhn~ “ Gen’s breath hitched, stopping for a few seconds his purring. His eyes closed an opened with surprise, not really believing it. “I-I didn’t thought you really w-wanted to eat me out. Aaah ~ “

With a long lick, from the perineum to above the sinful hole, trying to drink every fluid Gen was giving him contently, Senkuu smiled like he was drunk.

“You’re delicious, mentalist. “

And he certainly felt like it. His alpha was purring inside of him, the omega’s fluids acted like an stimulant to him. Everything about Asagiri Gen was enough to make him lose his mind, he recognized this now that he was drunk with his very existence. His head was dizzy, but nowhere close to how Gen was feeling. The older man still was aching for release, but Senkuu eating him out was one of the best things he had in life. He could wait for the scientist knot happily if he only continued spoiling him.

Maybe now that he knew Senkuu would be taking care of him, he should stop fighting his omega who cried to fully control him. His omega wanted to beg, submit and happily take the alpha’s attention, but Gen wanted to tease him, manipulate him with his silver tongue and joke a little about the situation.

Gen felt hotter and hotter now that Senkuu returned to eat him out again, he could feel the others every move with his wet and soft tongue in his skin. Giving little nips and kisses at his asscheeks, sucking around his hole playfully and eagerly licking the slick.

“S-stop playing...“Gen cried when it felt too much, little moans scaped his throat when the other only gave him hickeys in his cheeks and sucked around, but never inside his hole. He felt himself twitching every second due to sensivity. “Fuck me with your t-tongue. Please, please~ ”he closed his eyes, tiny drops of tears falling. His lips trembling along with his legs. “I’ve been good, r-right? F-fuck me. I’ll suck your big cock, please. “he sobbed.

Senkuu chuckled and continued to lick everything, trying to memorize the mentalist’s taste. Definitely good material for naughty nights: his hands touched with desire Gen’s body, his soft skin feeling like the most priced material in the world. He learned soon that the softest place in his bottom really was between the very start of his perineum to his hole, feeling like the softest silk. When he finally decided to please the omega, he started poking his wet hole with his tongue till’ he decided to enter. He was warmer there, his insides hugging his tongue in a very appreciated way.

“Y-yes... keep going, Senkuu-chan. “A lewd moan scaped his throat, his hand quickly going to his crotch, trying to touch himself. Senkuu noticed it and parted a little to slap Gen’s hand.

“Don’t touch yourself, Gen. “Senkuu bit Gen’s left asscheek. “Won’t you be good for your alpha? Don't you want me to take care of your needy hole, you perverted mentalist? “ Senkuu smirked, he definitely wasn’t being himself. But he didn’t care that much, his dynamic and him were happy with taking everything Gen would give him. Everyone always told him to not work so hard daily, maybe this was his reward.

“Y-yes... i’ll be good, good for you... but... p-please. I need you inside. “ the older man bit his lower lip and guided one of his hands to his hole. Touching himself a little there, he got his fingers wet with his own slick and Senkuu’s saliva. He immediately pressed two fingers inside him, they slipped easily thanks to his natural lubrication. He tried to fuck himself with his fingers, but he groaned. It wasn’t enough. He didn’t pulled out, though. He continued with the movements. “Alpha... like this, like this. I need you like this, fill me up with your big c-cock. “ the mentalist mewled, staring with lust at the alpha. “This could be you, Senkuu-chan ~... I p-promise I'm tight, please. Fuck me, I need your cum inside! Bang me hard till’ I can’t move! “ Gen continued to cry while he fingered himself, his eyes closed hard and his mouth begging to get fucked.

Senkuu watched him with surprise, his cock dripping with so much precum at the sight in front of him. His balls ached, waiting for sweet release.

_Holy mother of science._

The mentalist really was something else.

Gen’s fingers moved sloppily, his hole looking puffy and a little bit red. The never ending love liquid was dripping too, caressing the man’s legs. His scent filling his lungs non-stop, intoxicating him with desire. Little moans were heard, and his purring was getting interrupted with breath hitches very often. Senkuu never was one of watching porn, but he was sure that Asagiri Gen definitely would put all of those actresses and actors to shame.

A protective feeling filled him. There’s no way he would let anyone else look at this precious bastard like this, it was a sight that only belonged to Ishigami Senkuu- He thought.

Growling, he stripped off of his tight boxers; his cock sprang free finally, a sigh of relief was inevitable. The glans was red and swollen, just like the start of his knot at his base and his slit was producing so much precum thanks to his very aroused state, courtesy of the sinfully mentalist. He couldn’t help but jerk off a little, the sight Gen was giving him was hard not to masturbate to.

When Gen noticed that Senkuu was already naked, he moaned lewdly when he stared at his cock, his mouth watering involuntary.

“So big, Senkuu-chan~ I knew alphas were big but you got the lottery. You’re so well endowed ~” Gen smirked and stopped his movements, slowly, he retired his fingers and showed Senkuu just how loosened up he was. His two fingers caressed a little hard his hole, poking it for a few seconds till’ he started scissoring it, showing Senkuu a little bit of his insides. “What are you w-waiting to bang me hard and dirty, filling me up w-with your cum? I can’t wait a-anymore... ” more slick dripped from the puffy red hole, making Gen shiver. “Look, it’s all ready and waiting for you, alpha... it’s empty, can you see? it needs you i-inside so bad.”

Gen’s existence was a mere _sin_, Senkuu decided. Gulping hard and trying not to jerk off (wich was very hard, the bicolor haired man was making it so difficult) he groped the two round globes again, squeezing them a final time before pressing his glans through the mentalist asscrack, trying to wet his cock more. Slick was a really good lubricant.

“Fucking Gen, you really have a dirty mouth, don’t you? “ Senkuu pressed his face into Gen’s neck, licking slowly the others scent gland. With one hand trying to wet his cock, the other went to the mentalist’s chest, searching for his nipples. Once he found them, he started picking at them and rubbing with his fingers. Gen panted, trying to get penetrated with Senkuu’s cock but he wasn’t having luck. The glans of the younger alpha wasn’t that close to his hole, unfortunately.

“Senkuu, please. “ More pants and whimpers scaped his throat, the fingers teasing his nipples were making him impatient. It feel so good but it wasn’t enough. “Please, I'm going to cry i-if you don’t get inside me now. It hurts, Senkuu-chan, it hurts. “ He tried turning to look at the scientist but he couldn't. He still felt weak and with Senkuu's touches, he felt like jelly. "Senkuu-chan, I'll do whatever you want b-but please, knot me so good. Make me carry your pups, I want t-them! Please, i'll be a good s-slut for you from now on~ " he started crying, the glans now poked teasingly his wet hole and Senkuu was touching his chest so dirty, his nipples were hard and his cock was already so swollen. He felt needier than his past heats, and his body was sensitive as always.

If Senkuu wasn't feeling so horny, he was sure he would've be shocked by the mentalist's words. But now, it only made him more hard to resist Gen's lewd pleas.

  
"I'm going to fill you up so good, my dirty omega. " Senkuu bit the other man's shoulder, retiring his hand from his chest. He started purring too. "I'm going to fill you with my cum, and you will take it all, right? not dripping anything because you want it all in you. " The scientist moved a little and licked Gen's ear, biting so slowly. " I bet you're such a big cumslut, aren't you? begging me since I found you. Should I creampie you or use my knot? " he chuckled darkly.

  
" Yes.. yes, baby, b-both~! do both, alpha. We have all day, yes? " Gen cries got louder, his attempts to slide the glans into him got enthusiastic. "You can do everything you want till' I pass out, I know you're going to take c-care of me A-aaalphaA! " he closed his eyes at the new feeling in his bottom. Finally Senkuu was getting inside of him! Gen tried to keep his eyes open, hoping to see how the big cock penetrated him. Sadly, he couldn't. Maybe if they changed their position. He let out a loud moan. " Seeenkuuu~! "

  
Senkuu smirked while he tried to catch his breath, Gen's insides were warm and soft, like a velvety touch. He really was tight, his natural lubricant making it easier to slip up inside. The feeling was wonderful, something he couldn't imagine. Gen's needy noises only made him wanting to start moving and fuck him hard like they both wanted, but he wasn't still balls deep.

  
" Aaah, I already feel so full. Senkuu~... Mmn, Senkuu, you're so good baby. " Gen's voice was out of breath and his expression told Senkuu he was having a hard time talking, he felt a little worried and tried to push out but Gen's hands quickly stopped him. "N-no... Feels so good~ d-don't stop. Just, just wait a second, yeah? you're way bigger than my past toys, just a second, baby mnmh " His eyes closed again, trying to regulate his breath. His hips still twitched, though.

  
This gave Senkuu a second to drink the sight in front of him: he was half-way buried in the mentalist's needy hole, his asscheeks flushed beautifully thanks to Senkuu's lovebites and suctions, Gen's pretty face was red, wet with tears and his lips a little red thanks to the omega's habit of biting them. His scent somehow got more sweeter, and everything was hotter than before.

  
"Y-you can move, alpha~ " A movement of Gen's sexy hips made him snap out of his thought, the grey eyes looked at him with so much adoration and lust. Gen's white hair was now pushed back in his ear, giving Senkuu a better view of his pretty face. Gen's black hair was short, so it wasn't problem, it only stuck to his forehead thanks to his sweat and that made him look so good, so wrecked. His singing-like and sweet voice only made him more sinfully."If you start b-banging me now, I'll let you creampie me all you want. Though you already might know us omegas hate when c-cum is wasted~ "

  
"I'm goin to fill you so much with my cum that you won't even notice it's dripping. " Senkuu licked the mentalist's cheek and he started moving again, impaling the older man inch by inch, making both of them impatient. Gen's hole felt so heavenly that it was hard to not move and get more of it, Gen thought the same about the younger's cock.

  
Finally he had a good cock inside of him, and it wasn't only good, it was his beloved Senkuu's, which made him more impatient. He waited so long for this and he finally got the other man- or boy? he's only eighteen - inside. He felt so full and ready, his heat wave was still there and more than ready to to be attendend, Senkuu noticed it and started moving.  
He started off slowly, waiting for Gen to warn him if he couldn't take it. Gen was right, he was bigger than average alphas and omega toys. But he never took pride of it nor he felt ashamed, he didn't care for trivial things like that, science was fair more interesting than his dick size.

_Gen had special toys, huh..._

  
It gave him a mental scene where Gen was having fun by himself with those things, naked and surrounded by his stupidly fancy thins in his fancy room back in the modern world. With a deep breath of Gen's scent, he finally noticed that he smelled like an unmated omega, so maybe Gen didn't had nobody over at his home to help him with his heats...  
The thought made Senkuu happy. Since he started having feelings for the older man, he got a little annoyed when somebody was looking at Gen. He was beauty, that was right, but he couldn't help himself when he caught somebody looking at the man. He may had threatened a few people with liquid chemicals, but nobody needed to know that.

  
"Harder, faster... p-please, uhmm " Gen begged, his voice low. His legs trembling and his hole clenching around Senkuu's cock needily. " Senkuu-chan! stop p-playing and do it l-like you mean it! "he cried, his hips moving more. " I'm begging you.. please~ "

  
" Whatever you want, my prince. " Senkuu smirked and holded Gen tightly by his hips, starting to move faster.

  
Gen's puffy hole clenched more and more when Senkuu started moving like the other wanted, it was hard not to. The cock filling him felt so amazing, the wet slapping sounds were so obscene and so hot at the same time, making them needier.  
The feeling of Senkuu's balls hitting a little bit of his perineum was brief with every push, but it was so erotic and oh so dirty. The younger alpha's glans pushing and opening his hole like nothing, it was making both of them more light-headed, mix that up with Senkuu's thighs hitting Gen's wet ones with slick, and you got the slapping sound got louder.

"Mmm, y-yes! S-Senkuu-chan~ " the mentalist moaned sinfully, his hips following the pace. Gen was feeling so good and so sexy, he had his Senkuu-chan in his palm. And he was doing it so well, giving him what he needed. "I'm so wet for you, baby. OH-Ooh ~ ! C-can you feel it? my hole is crazy for you, mmnh ~ look how many love juices its producing for y-you..Ah-ah-ah~ ! " Gen's eyes rolled in ecstasy, Senkuu was hitting his prostate repeatedly! His glans was caressing so good his most sensitive spot: it felt amazing and he needed it hitting the spot faster! it felt incredible that way. A small pain feeling was there everytime Senkuu hit his prostate but it wasn't a bad little pain, it felt good too! The pleasure combined with that tiny pain felt heavenly, he wanted more and more, he needed it! " Yes, alpha! l-like that, you're so good aaah~ " his voice got thinnier, like he couldn't breath. "You're doing it amazing, b-baby. Yeah... mhmn oh- aaah yes~ ! "

"You're so tight and wet, oh god, you're b-beautiful Gen. Mmhn, " Senkuu moaned, Gen couldn't stop clenching around him and it was a delicious torture. It difficulted his moves but he couldn't really complain.

"You feel so good, too... fuck, you're so s-sexy, mentalist. Aaah~ " he groaned and tried to go faster, his knot started to swell more. Gen's fluids and scent made him crazy, watching the omega's hole get abused by his cock and still getting wetter was one of the best things he ever had seen. "So pretty... you're being so good to me, my omega. Should I m-make you mine? Have you all to myself... Banging you like this, mmn yes. "

"Yes, yes, m-mark me! I'm yours, all yours Senkuu-chan! Mmphf, " Gen tried to lift his left leg, wanting the alpha deeper and closer. Senkuu saw this and immediately holded Gen's leg, fucking him easier now that he had more space. His sticky leg was very enticing, his meaty thigh almost begged for attention too- Senkuu briefly thought about asking Yuzuriha for a set of lingerie that flattered Gen. Though everything would look amazing in him and his sinfully sexy body, he was sure. " B-bite me, Senkuu! Bond with m-me, I want it, please, " his moans got needier, his grey eyes staring at him lovingly. " Oooh, Senkuu, i'm so close. So, so close! I'm going to c-cum, please, "

  
Senkuu moved faster and harder, Gen was everything he needed and wanted, he decided. The mentalist could be and idiot but he wasn't so bad. He could be a lovely company... if he wanted. But most of the time they just got along so well, Kohaku once said it was because of their wicked minds.  
Senkuu's lower lip trembled, he could feel himself close too. Gen still was clenching him like crazy trying to milk him already, his dirty talk and god, just him in general was more than enough to cum right now. He was like a fucking sex god.

  
Senkuu stared at Gen's face, his eyes were closed and little cries were scaping his mouth, whispering about how sensitive he was and how good Senkuu was fucking him. The younger alpha started licking the others neck, nipping softly till' he made his way to the place Gen should have his mating mark.  
When he stopped nipping at the sensitive neck, Gen whimpered.

  
"N-no.. get back... bite me, please. I need it, I-I want you. "

  
Senkuu came back, but only licked him slowly. It was fun to tease him like that, it looked like the mentalist could feel every little thing in his skin.

  
"Mnm-hnn, please, Senkuu-chan~ Bite me and f-fill me up with your cum till' I can't take it~ ! I've been good, h-haven't I? "  
Gen could feel more tears making its way through his pink cheeks, his prostate getting hit by the scientist glans more faster and harder than before was everything he ever wanted.

  
"Yes, you've been very good, Asagiri. So good for me... baby, " Senkuu's moans got louder too, his hips stuttering with his fast and deep rhythm. "Trying to milk me by clenching like that, you needy and dirty sinful bastard. Mhmn- "

  
"T-then why y-you don't b- AAHH, Aaah-aaah. " Gen's body spasmed, his hole clenched even more and tried to close his legs by reflex, wanting to squeeze the feeling. His eyes were closed and his mouth opened in a silent scream, the drool he was holding dripping immediately. His breath was uneven and his chest moved along everytime he breathed, all he could do was pant. The tree in front of them now was stained with the mentalist's white cum.

  
Gen had an orgasm in front of him and it was so fucking hot.

  
Senkuu's cock still ached, his glans felt more sensitive thanks to Gen's pleas and his perfect hole. Nothing mattered anymore now that he had Gen in his arms, all wrecked. Senkuu's breath hitched when he noticed Gen's fingers tapping in his lips, a now familiar liquid coating them. Without thinking, he let his tongue poke out and lick the fingers coated with Gen's slick.

  
_So sweet, so good. So Gen..._

  
When he felt himself getting there, he quickly buried his face in Gen's neck, nuzzling a little and then baring his teeth: Gen's body was so hot and oh so wet, his cock and himself were in heaven right now, the mentalist really was something special. When the first spurt of cum was inside Gen, Senkuu bit the place where Gen's mating mark should be. His teeth buried deep enough he knew it would scar and the mark would be there. Gen let out a weak moan and tried to take deeper Senkuu's cock, he could feel the cum filling him already. It was a hot liquid, he felt it deep inside him.

"Yes... like that, yes... you're doing it so good, Senkuu-chan, filling me up like t-that~... " Gen smiled with all the pleasure he felt, his grey eyes so full of love.

  
Senkuu groaned when he listened to Gen, that sick bastard... that beautiful sick bastard. When he finished marking the mentalist, he nuzzled himself again against Gen's neck. His knot was already placed inside Gen, not letting his cum leak. They were going to stay like that for a few minutes, he was sure. It was his first time knotting someone -or having sex, he was a virgin after all- but even he knew that when it happened, it usually lasted for around half an hour or more.

"So... you're now stuck with me, mentalist. You can blame yourself for not wanting to get back earlier. " Senkuu felt like he was getting sober after a high. Gen sure affected him like that, uh? It hurt inside him to think maybe Gen didn't wanted to get marked by him.

  
_Oh, shit._ Senkuu opened his eyes so much it almost looked comically. _What if he didn't even wanted the mark, and it was just his omega talking? fuck, everybody knows ten billion percent that an omega in heat can't give consent! Shitshitshit_

  
"Don't make it sound like it's bad, Senkuu-chan~ ! "Gen giggled, moving his hips experimentally, he let out a suprised noise. "You really knotted me, hahah. You were really aiming for everything, huh~? Maybe we should've do it facing each other, I want to have a look... what would I give for a cellphone or videocamera, ahh~ " He sighed, but turned his head, looking at Senkuu. "You're okay, Senkuu-chan? "

"You're... okay with the mark? " Senkuu stared at him like he had grown a second head.  
  


"Why, yes... I asked for it, didn't I? " the mentalist gave him his famous arrogant smile, and then licked his lips. His eyes shining maliciously. "In that case, you're stuck with me now. I know that you're thinking about your rational bullshit, and I don't care about that. I wanted it before, and I wanted it today. It doesn't matter, i'm yours. Now, what are you waiting for? kiss me. "

  
Senkuu stared at him hard, he wasn't good at reading people like the mentalist, but he had learned things of the idiot with the years they've been friends.  
He looked sincere.

  
"Kukuku, sick bastard. " Senkuu smirked and he cumplied, kissing Gen slowly and lovingly. "You know we're going to be stuck like this for a few minutes, right? "

  
"Yes, Senkuu-chan. " his sweetly voice comforted Senkuu.

  
"I'll let you bit me when my knot wears off. I... I'll be glad to have your mark... but only if you, uh, want too... "

  
Gen eyes opened like two plates, Senkuu wanted his mark! Gen's mark!  
Most alphas back in their day didn't liked getting marked, It was an 'omega' thing to belong to someone or they said. Yeah, there was a bond when someone bit their lover, but both of them having the mark... it was another level of intimacy. Even some people who got married and lived all their lifes together didn't had both marks. And Senkuu wanted his mark!

"Yes, yes! I'll mark you, alpha. I'll do it! " Gen could feel more tears in his eyes, he was so happy! It was obvious now that Senkuu liked him too, and now they were bonded and there was the promise of having the two marks. His past glory days of fame and money couldn't even compare to this happiness. The promise of having Senkuu all to himself was like a dream.

  
"Don't cry, Gen... You, uh, you're going to get wrinkles. "

  
"You're terrible! hahaha, i'm crying because i'm happy, you idiot. " Gen gave him a bright smile, his cheeks stained with tears.

  
Senkuu stared at him, Asagiri Gen truly was a very precious sight.. His pretty face was flushed like he was feeling shy, but he was giggling happily. His cute neck was now covered with Senkuu's saliva and mark, a hint of his own scent now embraced his mate's scent. His body sticky with fluids that belonged to both, and the marks he unconsciously made: hickeys and bite mark in Gen's neck and bottom. Maybe he should have done some in his chest and thighs...

  
Senkuu laughed too, there was a bubbly feeling inside him. He felt happier now knowing he had someone with him in a more intimate way, and that someone was nobody but Asagiri Gen. His friend, one of the five generals of the Kingdom of Science, and now his mate: his lucky person.

  
_Maybe a brain filled with love wasn't that bad and irrational._


End file.
